The present invention is generally directed to processes for the preparation of compatibilizer compounds for use in compatibilizing processes for incompatible mixtures of elastomers, thermoplastic resin, thermosetting resins, polymeric particles, and the like materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to processes for the preparation of compatibilizer compounds and their use in forming highly phase compatible and phase stable blends of otherwise incompatible mixtures of the elastomers and resin materials.
The processes of the present invention enables, for example, the preparation of highly phase compatible and thermally stable elastomer films, coatings, articles, and the like, which can be incorporated into mechanical devices to provide for example, useful material benefits such as improved performance and lifetimes under thermally and mechanically stressful operating conditions.